1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer with heat dissipation system, and more particularly to a computer with dust proof heat dissipation system.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems have attained widespread use in many segments of today's modern society. Computer systems are typically provided with enclosures, which protect the operating components therein.
Many components of computers generate heat during operation, making it necessary to cool those components so that proper functioning continues, particularly because of the confined space of the enclosure which makes natural heat dissipation difficult. Cooling strategies for computers usually rely upon forced airflow through the computer enclosure. A typical arrangement provides a single fan, typically mounted in or adjacent to the power supply for the computer, which induces a flow of air through the enclosure and particularly through the power supply, which is often the principal heat source within the enclosure. While the forced air provides an effective method for cooling computers, it also brings dust or other particles into the enclosure. Dust may then gather on critical components, eventually resulting in failure of that component and potentially the entire computer. The problem of accumulated dust is exacerbated for thermally-sensitive components, as dust accumulations contribute to overheating and eventual failure. Accumulation of dust may result in a safety hazard as well. Dust on a heat generating component typically heats up with that component, which may result in a fire. A fire may also be created when accumulated dust creates a short between two electrical components.
One method of remedying the dust problem is to periodically open up the system to either blow out the dust using compressed air or to collect the dust with a vacuum cleaner. Manually blowing out or removing the dust with a vacuum cleaner is time-consuming for the user. Moreover, these methods rely on users willingness to do the work themselves, and therefore may not be done thus allowing the accumulation of dust. These methods also require for the computer to be turned off in order to open the system up, resulting in downtime for the system. Because of their cost, complication, and ineffectiveness, these methods do not provide a satisfactory solution for many users.
Some systems implement a filter at the air inlet of the enclosure, attempting to reduce the amount of dust that enters the system. Filtration systems do remove some of the dust that would otherwise enter the system. Filtration systems, however, are somewhat inefficient, particularly for small particles, resulting in significant amounts of dust still entering. Another problem with filtration systems is that they can drastically reduce the amount of air entering the system, making cooling more difficult. More effective filters with smaller gaps decrease the amount of air that goes through at a given power setting, causing either reduced airflow or requiring increased fan size or power. Neither solution is desirable as they increase costs and run the risk of creating more noise.
What is needed, therefore, is an effective and efficient system for dust proofing electronic components in a computer.